


The nights of Coruscant

by Naylyn



Series: My Precious Padawan [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Obi-Wan found out, Misandaj is alife, it's to bring her back now. Final episode of "My precious Padawan"<br/>Comments most welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nights of Coruscant

**The nights of Coruscant**

 

Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor, his nose was bloody and broken, his heartbeat was far to fast and his eyes stared towards the entrance where Mi'sandaj had just vanished. 'How could this be?'  
"Obi-Wan, are you okay?"  
But Obi-Wan did not answer. He stood up slowly and walked a few steps. He stopped near the black cloak. The jedi bent down and took it. "Its impossible, I sensed her death." His thumb caressed the soft cloth of the cloak, shaking his head slowly.  
"Obi-Wan, what is it?"  
He turned around. Shaak Ti? He did not notice she was here. "Mi'sandaj... she... has returned from the dead."  
"Master Plo's padawan? I did not knew her very well, last time I met her she had just been chosen as Plo's apprentice."  
Obi-Wan lifted the cloak up to his face and took a deep breath. The sweet scent of the woman came into his damaged nose. "A sith... she..." Obi Wan's voice broke. It was too much to say that Mi'sandaj turned into a sith. Tears fell down on the cloak.  
Shaak Ti saw Obi-Wan's pain and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You were friends, weren't you?  
"We were." He concentrated to calm down. He took a deep breath than he collected his own cloak and they left the cavern.  
Anakin was waiting outside. He was quite exited! "Master, the woman, it was Mi'sandaj! I saw her running out the cave and called her name. I can't believe SHE is the sith!"  
Obi-Wan felt his heard break the moment Anakin said what he could not. "Neither do I! When I took of her mask, it was stunning. I must report to the council as soon as possible. Pack up, my young padawan, we'll return to coruscant!" he commanded with a tired voice.  
  
Raven could not believe it. 'Why, the hell, did I not kill him?' After she had kicked Obi-Wan's face bloody and had taken back her weapons, it was the perfect time to do it. The Togruta had been to far away to stop her, a quick strike while Kenobi was lying on his back and it would have been done. She shacked her head. "Damn it!"  
Than she remembered what he did before she kicked him. He had called her "Jinx" and pulled away her mask, acting like they were familiar once. Did they meet at anytime before her loss of memory? Maybe. Going ahead in her review of the fight, she realized something else: on her fly out of the cave, the little rat had called her the same name, years ago her victim called her before she died: "Mi'sandaj".  
'Kilena...' every time she thought on that padawan, she felt somehow incomplete. But since she met Obi-Wan, the feeling became even stronger. 'Strange, what is the reason of all this?' She took a strand of her incredible long black hair between her fingers and curled it. "I need a rest!" She laid down and closed he eyes. But her thoughts were still running in circles around Obi-Wan, the fight and her feelings. She really needed to focus on falling asleep. It took her half an hour to manage it. But the sleep was not relaxing. She had dreams about Obi-Wan. They were shots of pictures, roaming around in her head: she saw him half naked in his tent or switching on his lightsaber in the dark warehouse. Glimpses of memories flew through her dream. But not enough with that, fantasies mixed up with them. Raven saw herself kissed by Obi-Wan gentle and slow down from her throat to her breasts. Another shot showed them when they took a bath together, caressing each other beneath the water and kissing passionately. She dreamed of sitting on his naked body, his hard arousal between her legs... also she felt certain emotions: passion, safety, harmony, desire, pleasure, satisfaction and at least: love. She woke up, tiny pearls of sweat on her body. Aroused and confused the same way, her body was prickling. She was wet and her nipples were hard. She felt her pulse between her thighs. She got up and started walking around in circles. Her confusion grew.

  
The young jedi knight was standing in the turbo lift on its way high up to the council. 'Hopefully master Plo is here, I would hate it to tell him the story by holo transmition.' Obi-Wan was nervous. Would he manage to tell them the hard, painfull truth about the sith without loosing his self-control? 'Easy, Obi-Wan, calm down, cover your feelings!' Like a mantra he repeated it the whole way up. Than the door opened and he stepped out. It never had cost more energy to walk this 20 meters between the lift an the big door of the council chamber. He took them and the door opened. He walked in and bowed deeply before the gathered jedi masters. He saw master Plo sitting on his seat personally. Great.  
Master Yoda took the word: "Welcome back, Obi-Wan Kenobi, important news you have the sith problem concerning?"  
"I do. I met her again on the mission I supported mistress Shaak Ti. She attacked us and it showed up that we don't have to deal with a sith, but with a fallen jedi!"  
The eyes of some council members widened, some just rose an eyebrow. Only the masters Windu and Yoda did not make any move.  
"A fallen jedi you say? Sure you are?"  
"I am. I was able to remove her mask."  
"Who is it?" Master Windu asked.  
Obi-Wan turned around to Plo Koon, and for a single moment he can't hide is pain in his eyes when he looked in his face.

The Cel'Dor opened his mouth under his mask 'Please not her, please!' He thought.  
"Padawan Mi'sandaj, of whom we thought she was dead."  
A cloak of silence was laid over the council. They all had sensed the disturbance in the force when she died. It was hard to believe she had returned more powerful than ever and as a sith.  
"And there is no doubt?" Plo Koon asked, "no secret twin or a clone or cyborg?"  
The Jedi knight slowly shook his head. "No doubt. The brandings were there..."  
  
Plo Koon and Obi-Wan were sitting in the masters room. Obi-Wan just finished the story of the fight where he discovered the true identity of the sith.  
"I expected you to ask for permition to go and find her. But you did not say a word up there." Plo Koon said. "Why?"  
"Cause you and master Yoda would have said 'no' cause of the strong bond between us."  
"Yoda knows?"  
"Yoda knows everything here. He asked me about it a few months ago." Obi-Wan paused. Than it hit him suddenly: "If Mi'sandaj was behind ALL the dead jedi, it means, she had killed her own best friend..."  
"And yours", Plo added. "And we have another problem: Argen and Kitt may be able to bring her home but there's only on person who could bring her soul back: you. And only if she did not turn to the dark side cause of you, Obi-Wan!"  
"Cause of me? How can you say that? You know our feelings!" Obi-Wan just could not get it!  
"Yes, you! It is possible she fell in despair of not being allowed to have a relationship with you!" Master Plo looked deep in his friends eyes.  
He looked aside. He could not look in Plo's eyes when he finally said "I must confess, we DID have a relationship. We could not resist when we were alone in the ship while that mission. I'm sorry, she broke her promise."  
"You stupid boy!" The Cel'Dor said as calm as he could. "You can be exiled for this, and if we get the girl back, she would be exiled, too. I'm a council member, you should not have told me. No I sit between two chairs!"  
"I'm sorry for that, but the moment I realized that my Mi'sandaj is alive, being a jedi became unimportant. The only thing that counts is to get her back - by any cost!"  
  
Argen Kolar and Kitt Fisto did their best to find the lost padawan, but it was not easy. Raven did not want to be found, she was to busy with herself, and of cause her master hat several tasks for her to do. But one day, by coincidence they met on a space station where Raven was send by her master to spy out for blueprints of a new star ship.  
They caught her in the hangar after she had stolen a data pad with the blueprints. Fighting against the two Masters was not easy. Not only that her skills were not good enough yet to deal with them, they told her confusing things: "You are no sith, you were a padawan once, you must have been betrayed, we will not harm you if you surrender and come with us" and so on. Raven was really confused. A small part of her asked itself if this was the answer to the strange feelings she had from time to time, but she did not listen to it. 'Jedi are liar, I hate them, they are scum!' The dark side in her bloomed.

She fought against the jedi and looked out desperately for a way to escape to her ship. Suddenly a spy droid flew above her in the right direction. She force- jumped up and grabbed the droid. she was carried away fast. But too soon the droid changed his direction. So Raven let go an landed on a container filled with vehicle parts. The two jedi were catching up. Without a break she moved on, wrapped her whip around a box of material and flung it towards the jedi. With another jump she was now very close to her star ship. Than something hit her knee and she stumbled. The green tentacled Jedi suddenly was in front of her, drawing a circle in the air with his lightsaber.  
"Give up Mi'sandaj, its over!"  
"I'd rather die!" She answered with a perilous voice. "Out of my way, scum!" and than she forced herself to concentrate on the dark side, gather every tiny bit of anger, hate, fear, jealousy, greed, despair, every emotion that leads into the dark side and channelled it into an explosion of force. Kitt Fisto was pushed back, droids fell down, even star ships moved aside a bit. She ran as fast as she could. "R6, start the engine, open the hatch " she shouted into her comlink. The last few meters she took with a force-jump into her ship. it started immediately. A couple of star fighters followed her but they had order just to make sure she would not get away. But the star fighter were not able to fly hyperspace speed. That was the only chance to escape. The pilots were aiming her drive, but she could evade. A few seconds and she could pass into hyperspace "dear force, please!" she bagged. It was unusual for her to do this, but she was never closer to get caught as she was now. "4, 3, 2, 1," she counted and finally she passed into hyperspace.

  
"You have to deliver something for me to Coruscant, my apprentice." Master Tyranus told her. "Its very important, don't despair me!" And than with a really dark voice he continued: "you seam to be distracted since you return from the artefact mission you failed! And yesterday you returned with a bruised knee, don't try to hide, I sense your pain. Don't fail again, or you knee is the smallest problem you will have!" Raven bowed and left the office to prepare to get off-planet.

  
He was right, she was distracted. The voices of the jedi she met last time were in her head, and meanwhile the dreams of Obi-Wan afflicted her nearly every night. 'Does the force want to tell me something?' she asked herself again and again. If the two jedi were right, she was standing on the wrong side and had killed comrades instead of foes. This was a hard realization. To hard for her. And it drove her deeper into the dark side. And than there was this desire. Her body called out for pleasure and satisfaction. She needed to do take care about that. She could not confess it to herself yet, although it was obvious: there was only one man who could ease this sweet pain!  
  
After she had completed her mission she explored Coruscant. First she searched for a shopping mall where she bought new clothes, including a very nice set of underwear and black, high heeled boots. She found a cheep but clean lodging, where she took off her clothes and had a shower. Than she put on her new clothes: a purple, tight shirt with a deep neckline and silver buttons at its front, a short black pleated skirt and the new boots of cause. Now what about the lightsaber? She could not be unarmed in a city overflowing with jedi. Well, she still had the leather jacket. Raven put it on and found a small bag inside. Not deep enough for the weapon but this could be changed.

A final look at the mirror and she was ready for a night in the clubs of Coruscant. 'Never saw myself so sexy...'

  
2 hours later she sat at a bar, stirring around in a cocktail with a straw. She watched the people in the club. The women here wear all kind of sparkling and shiny fabrics, put together to short tight skirts, shirts, pants or dresses. Before she left the hotel she felt overdressed, but now her clothes seam to be quite simple. But still she sensed a lot of eyes staring at her, maybe she was attracting attention cause she was dressed less glamorous.  
The man she had chosen to take him with her into her room was a really good looking guy, with his dark brown, short and spiky hair, brown eyes, clean-shaved face and the small ring in his ear, he was perfect: the complete opposite of Obi-Wan. They stepped into Ravens room, kissing and touching each other. He slammed the door and started to remove her shirt. 'Really a nice guy', she thought, 'but still somehow... its boring...' She was not really aroused, not even a tiny bit wet, although the man was very effort to bring her pleasure. 'Maybe I must just relax...'

  
Obi-Wan was sitting in the temple's garden with Plo Koon, discussing the report of Argen Kolar about the fight with Mi'sandaj and the failure to catch her and bring her home.  
Master Plo shook his head "Strange thing at all. Kitt and Argen told us she did not react as she know them both."  
Obi-Wan nodded "neither did she when I met her. Is she playing a game with us or could she have some sort of memory loss?"  
Master Plo twitched his shoulders "both is possible, who knows what hat happened! She could have been drowned and resurrected and than... whatever... the best thing would be, you and me would go after her. We knew her best, we could be more successful. I'll ask the grand master tomorrow about that."  
"Yes, I think that would be the best." Obi-Wan thought about that for days now, but without intercession of a council member, it would make no sense to ask. Suddenly he jumped up and started to run.  
"Hey Obi-Wan, what's up?" Plo shouted after him.  
"She's here, I sense her presence, wait here!" And off he was.  
"Wait? But you can't..." 'damn, hopefully he will not do anything stupid!' the Cel'Dor thought.  
  
Obi-Wan took a speeder from the hangar and set off to where he sensed his beloved one. On his way he wondered why he could suddenly sense her. He came to the point that his subconscious must have tricked him. His body always knew who the mysterious girl was, it seamed but his brain was excluded from this realisation until he had prove. He finally stopped the speeder in front of a hotel. He went into it and let his senses flow through the building. Following her force signature he came to a room and opened the door with a little help of the force. He had almost collapsed when he saw her, standing in front of the huge bed, only wearing a panty and a bra and one boot, witch was just removed by a really good looking, almost naked man, while kissing her thigh. "Get out of here!" Obi-Wan needed all his willpower to keep calm and not to explode like a plasma bomb.

Raven shivered when she heard Obi-Wan's deep voice. 'What... he... HOW?'

  
"Don't care who you are but I will not leave, I have some business here as you see." The man sounded angry and did not even look over to Obi-Wan.

  
"I said GET OUT!" The jedi knights hand laid on the hilt of his lightsaber.

The man rose his head and his eyes widened. "A jedi? Fuck!"  
Obi-Wan watched him collecting his belongings before he slipped through the door.

  
"I wanted to have fun with a man for just one time, and who interrupts me: You damn jedi" she had not turned around yet but she had grabbed her lightsaber with the force and was ready to fight. The reason for not turning round to him was obvious: she had blushed and her face shows insurance.  
Obi-Wan looked at her. Her beautiful legs, her back, the shoulder with the scars, the long thick braid of black hair and her sweet butt in a black panty... a wave of love and desire run through his body and made him hard as durasteel. His brain went off and his body takes command: he opened his belt and dropped it. after that his sash. "You want to have fun with a man? Well here is one." He said and opened his tunic to remove it, followed by his long sleeve, the boots and the socks.

"The only man here run off, thanks to you. And a jedi hardly counts as a man."

"Never wondered what is underneath this jedi's robe? Let me show you!"

  
He was behind her now - only his pants were left - and he laid his hands on her hips, pulling her body against his. He was pressing his hardness against her butt and whispered into her ear: "do you like what you feel?"

  
"No" she answered, "get off me!" Hell, she got wet! Caught between desire for the man behind her and her hate against jedi (which was actually fading) she was unable to move. Her body did not listen to her anymore. Only her mouth was doing its work.

  
"You are a bad liar, you are wet!"  
"I'm not. Put your dirty hands off NOW!"

  
Obi-Wan rose one hand, brushed away her silky hair and pressed his soft lips on her neck, gently and slow. His breath caressed her skin. Raven gasped and shivered again. In that moment she gave up: her muscles relaxed and she enjoyed the warmth of his body and the heat of his erection. That was what she needed and, yes, she also wanted it!  
Obi-Wan's right hand moved along and his arm surrounded her body. The fingertips of the other hand moved over her shoulder, down her arm and over the back of her hand. Than slowly he laid his hand around the lightsaber and took it off her hand, just to throw it away onto the pile of clothes he left behind.  
He nibbled at the smooth skin of her neck and his hand roamed around down to her hips again. "Let me see those sweet panties before I remove them", he whispered. Obi-Wan licked over his lips 'oh precious padawan, how did I miss you!' He did not say that loud, he knew she did not want to hear anything like that now.  
She turned around without hesitating. The black lace fabric on her was nothing else but pure sex. The panties were hot, but the bra... half transparent lace, covering her full, heavy breasts, it killed him. He grabbed her, pulled her towards him and kissed her. He was not as gentle as he was the last time 4 years ago. His wet tongue broke through her lips and challenged hers to a arousing duel in her hot mouth. Pressing her against his naked chest with one hand on her back, the other went down over her butt and further along and lifted her thigh up to his hip. She wrapped it around him, rubbing over his length. A gasp came out of Obi-Wan's mouth. He took her second thigh and lifted her up. Her hands were in his hair, on his neck, the shoulders, just everywhere they could reach him. He carried her the few steps to the bed and crawled on it with his knees. Then he bent down and placed Raven on the fluffy blanket under him. He rubbed his lap over her abdomen and made her sigh. Nibbling on her lower lip his hand roamed along her thigh. His teeth tugged gently on her lip and than his mouth made its way down. Raven curled herself around her lover and enjoyed him. She was aroused more than she ever was and although there was still a voice in her, warning her never to trust a jedi, she lost herself in his arms. Obi-Wan's lips touched her breasts and his teeth caught her nipple through the thin, silky fabric, while his fingers searched the other. They found it and Obi-Wan stopped. 'What's that?' Something very hard was there, a ring? His whole attention was now focused on it. His fingers glided under her bra and slipped it down to release the pierced nipple. "Dear force..." he moaned. His hands went under her and she flexed her back giving him room to open the bra which joined the lightsaber a few seconds later. He laid down beside her, keeping one arm under her to hold her and kneaded her breast with his free hand.  
A whisper between sighs and moans reached his ear: "What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to take what you need, sweet Jinx!"  
She laid her hand on his. She took it with her and laid it down right on his cock, moving it up an down with gentle pressure...  
"I want this..."  
"Hell..."  
She took his hand again and placed it between her thighs "...here!" Damn she was so hot and wet!  
"So rush?" Obi-Wan took his hand off her and kissed her. "You will get what you need, but not yet." His tongue licked over her lips again. 'She knows what she wants.' He thoughts, than he began to wonder how many men she had the last 4 years...  
"Obi-Wan, hey where are you?" She pulled him away from his thoughts and he realized that he had stopped with everything he did. "Nowhere, sorry..."  
She shook her head than touched his lips with one finger. "So if you don't want to give me what I need now, you should give me something else instead..." she said with a naughty smile.  
He smiled back and kissed her lips, her throat, down across the collarbones to her breasts. There he licked, nibbled and suckled her hard nipples - especially the pierced one - before he kissed her further down over her belly. At the edge of her panties he kissed her from the left to the right before he pulled them down. He kissed her warm sweet skin still moving downwards. Than he put aside one of her legs, kissed it from hip to toe and back. Than the other leg. At least he began to kiss the hot, wet flesh between. His tongue licked over her, searching for her most sensitive point.  
A deep long gasp came out of her mouth. She felt him lick her more intensively with the tip of his tongue. "Damn, yes..." she whispered. Her voice was deep and sexy. "More, please!" Raven buried her hands in his hair. Under the joy of Obi-Wan's hands and tongue she starts to squirm. Small twitches run through her body soon.  
While he was still treating her with his tongue, he pulled down his own pants. Than he replaced his tongue with his fingers. His lips roamed upwards again. He caressed her nipples again, draw circles around them and bit her gently. He could sense that Raven was only seconds away from release. Pleasured from her beautiful body, her soft voice and her sighs he could not longer resist. He kisses her passion full and than - as slowly as he could to enjoy this moment as long as possible - he let his hard arousal glide into her in the very moment the first wave of her orgasm came over her. They both gasped loud. Obi-Wan pushed in her gently at first than harder. Raven pressed her nails into his skin and scraped his neck an shoulders. Warmth spread out from where their body became one. It filled her with joy.

  
Obi-Wan sensed that she was near the edge where pleasure would turn into pain and so he reduced his pace. He finally stopped moving and kissed her cheek. The woman beneath him took deep breaths to refill her lungs. Than, when she had calmed down a bit, he kissed her lips. Her yellow eyes opened and she smiled satisfied. Her hands brushed over his back, down to his butt and - hell - she pushed him down, deep inside her. Obi-Wan moved in an out her. It was pure joy. Than a naughty smile was on Ravens face. She pushed one hand into the mattress and turned them both around. On top now she moved her hips in a smooth rhythm. She rose her body up an felt his hard length deep in her. Obi-Wan moaned and closed his eyes. Every move of her caused him to another sigh. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. His thumbs caressed her nipples and his body moved now in the same rhythm. Obi-Wan needed all his concentration to hold on, he wanted to enjoy her a bit longer. But than she bent down to his ear - still moving her hips - and whispered "let go, Obi-Wan!" And than she took his nipple between her hot lips and suckled it. A final gentle bite and Obi-Wan released with a loud moan, pressing his beloved against him. Heavily breathing he buried his hand in her tousled hair. Squiring and moaning he came, wave after wave until it was finally over. She laid down beside him, her head on his chest, she could hear the fast beats of his heart.  
"Did you get what you needed?" The jedi asked and wrapped one of her black strands around his fingers.  
"Well it was not bad for a jedi."  
"You should not reduce me to a jedi, Jinx, you should know it better now. And at the moment we are neither jedi nor sith nor anything between. Only a man and a woman."

He turned them round a bit while he spoke and plucked at her piercing. 'This is quite hot!' He thought. "I like this", he mumbled in her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"You do?" She liked that sound of his voice: deep, gentle, a bit naughty and somehow well-known.  
"Yes, that tiny gem matches your eyes." Obi-Wan smiled and touched her cheek with a single finger and followed the contours of her face with it. It left a prickling feeling on her skin but than somehow something in her changed again.  
"What could you know about my eyes? "She said a little harsh and took his hand away.  
"I know they are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were full of peace, compassion and love once! "  
"Oh, no, not that "you were a jedi once" - story now!" Raven turned around sat up.  
"Hey wait, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan was surprised.  
"Dress up!" In the moment she wanted to stand up he wrapped his arms around her ribs and dragged her back into the bed. "You know the truth already, my precious padawan, don't you? You feel it inside you!"  
She became angry: "Not a word about such things, or..."  
He interrupted her with a smile on his lips "... or you'll shave my beard with your lightsaber, I know I know..."

He kissed her shoulders, tiny little kisses everywhere he could reach her without weaken his grip around her.  
She squirmed to get loose but the jedi's arms were like chains forged of durasteel. The only effect was that she was now lying on the bed back up, a heavy, warm body upon her. "I don't care about your beard! Damn you, jedi!"  
Obi-Wan can't hold back himself and giggled. "Come on my sexy little wildcat, I'm not done with you yet!" He kissed her back and spread her legs with his knees.  
"But I'm done with..." A deep sigh came over her lips the moment she felt Obi-Wan pushed his again hard cock into her wet depth with a smooth move of his hips. "...curse you, damn jedi" she moaned into the mattress.

  
The young jedi took her gently now. After a few soft pushes he loosened his grip and probed himself up with his arms. He could now get a bit deeper in her and she answered it with another, gently, low, pleasured "damn jedi".  
Thrilled of her reaction, he lifted her hips up a bit and filled her out completely. Obi-Wan had never had such fantastic feelings like he had now. He looked down on the woman. Even with the rests of the dark side within, he could not do anything else but love her. She had grabbed a pillow, embraced it with her arms and cuddled herself into. Her lips were open, her eyes closed. Her hair covered most of her back like pure black silk. The first time had been very good, but the second round now was even better. It was more like the dreams Obi-Wan had about loosing his virginity...  
"Obi-Wan?" she whispered softly.  
"Hm?"  
"I want to hold you close"  
With a few kisses on her neck, he moved back and let her turn around. They kissed each other and he loved her again, held by her arms around his back, caressed and most gently screeched by her nails, kissed by her lips and - he could suddenly sense what he missed for 4 long years - she loved him with her heart and soul.  
"Open your eyes, love, please!" And she did. What he saw drove him into a sweet, gentle, releasing orgasm: deep, bright purple eyes looked up to him. "Oh my Mi'sandaj!"  
He laid his forehead down on hers, enjoying the last twiches running through him.  
She took his face between her palms and kissed him.  
"What's this?" She felt something wet under her fingers - tears? "Obi-Wan? Are you all right?" She whispered worried.  
"Yes, precious, more than just all right! Your eyes..."  
She wondered about that. She searched herself. 'I did not do this intentionally' she thought. "Well... it matches the gemstone, right?" she answered embarrassed.  
He laid his head down on her soft breasts.  
"I'm tired, Jinx."  
"Why do you call me Jinx? I thought my name was Mi'sandaj?"  
He smiled: "First: I thought you did not want to here your real name just now, second: I don't know your stih name - which I just can't use even if I knew it. so I called you by the nickname which was only known between us."  
She giggled and fondled his neck. "So, we had a relationship? I mean, the code does not allow it, right? And how did I call you?"  
"Just Obi-Wan. Oh, and 'my love'. And yes, we had one, but it started only a few days before you had died, or we thought you had..." He rose his left hand with the braid around the wrist: "this was a gift of you!"  
Mi'sandaj lifted the fallen down blanket with the force and they cuddled themselves under it. For a while nobody said anything.  
"Raven, it is."  
"What?"  
"My new name."  
"That doesn't sound like a sith-name."  
"Well its not a sith name cause I have not earned it yet. Its the name I was told that its my real name."  
"Could be worse!" He smiled and kissed her hand. "I can't sense the dark side in you now, but still... you have not let go completely."  
"No, I fear the pain I would have about all the cruel things I have done."  
He rose up a bit. "I'm here for you, precious, just release, I will hold you as long as you need. Don't fear!"  
"Give me time, Obi-Wan..." she kissed him softly and leaded his head back down on her chest. "Now sleep well, my love!"  
  
Mi'sandaj caressed him for a long time. It had taken only few minutes till he fell into a deep, relaxing sleep. An hour before sunrise she put Obi-Wan aside with the force and stood up. Without any sound she dressed up and took her weapons. Before she left she bent down to the sleeping man and kissed his cheek "Sorry my dear Obi-Wan, but there is something I have to do before I can let go."  
She went to the hangar and boarded her star ship. Her destination were Tyranus' headquarters.  
First she wrote a short report about Tyranus and transmitted to the jedi temple. Than she meditated during the flight and gathered her dark emotions for the last time. Hating Tyranus was no problem.  
  
Obi-Wan woke up. His hands felt for Mi'sandaj, but she was gone. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. The carefully folded pile of clothes was missing just like the lightsaber which he threw away last night. Sadly he stood up and gathered his clothes. he passed the mirror and noticed red scratches on his body. 'I like this' he thought, touching one with his fingertips.  
With the first sunbeams he arrived at the temple. He creped into his room where a grim looking Plo Koon was leaning at the wall. "Where have you been the whole night, Obi-Wan?" He scrutinised him and stepped towards the younger man. With one hand he pulled down the collar of Obi-Wan's tunic. "Have you totally lost your mind?" He pointed on the long red line on the jedi knights throat. "I hope you enjoyed sharing the bed with a sith!"  
"She's no sith anymore, yet she was never one, Master Plo! "i told her the truth and she had turned to the light again."

"Oh sure, and how? With that thing between your legs! Great! When she left the pass of the dark side, tell me, where is she?"  
Obi-Wan rose his hands a bit "Calm down, please! She left before I woke up. I don't now where she is now, but she must have had a reason to leave. Have faith in her. And if not in her, have faith in the force!"  
"Right Obi-Wan is, have faith in the force we must! Come now, come, see what had send the padawan of Master Plo Koon!" Master Yoda was standing in the door with a satisfied face. "And about the way handled the problem with Mi'sandaj you had, later we will talk about. Hm! Not the way of the jedi you had followed!" He turned around and they all moved to the command centre.  
There Yoda showed them the transmission of Mi'sandaj, which included the coordinates and a description of the defends system of Darth Tyranus main quarters.

  
  
When Mi'sandaj left the star ship her eyes glowed yellow and her dark aura covered the light inside her. She sensed the dark lord, so first she went in to meet him and reported, that the package had been delivered. No need to attract his suspicion to early. Than she returned to her room. There she took the four lightsabers from the board and put them into a backpack and put it on. After that Mi'sandaj made her way down to the secret trophy room. She opened the door with the dark force. She stepped in, turned her eyes back into purple and moved towards THE cabinet. She crushed the glass with a hard strike of her fist. Glass shattered and blood flowed. She took the lightsaber, Obi-Wan's padawan-braid and her chain.  
"I knew there was something wrong!" The echo of Tyranus dark voice run through the chamber.  
"I'm not longer in your service, sith! I know my place now!"  
"Is it so? You know you can't defeat me, you are doomed!"  
"Oh, I don't think so!" She knew he was right, she had no chance. So she turned around quickly and took a run-up towards the round window. She held her arms up to cover her face and crashed through the glass, a force lightning behind her. She landed in front of the house, jumped up immediately and run to her star ship as fast as she could.  
Heavily breathing she sat down and flew off.  
In that moment a fleet of republican star ships landed around Tyranus' base. Jedi and security squads entered the base, but Tyranus was prepared for the case that Mi'sandaj could choose the other side again and escaped trough a secret passage.

  
In Coruscant, masters Yoda and Windu sat in the council chamber, Obi-Wan was standing in the middle of the room.  
"So you both had a relationship before she disappeared?"  
"Yes, Master Windu"  
"And yesterday night you spend together in her lodging?"  
"Yes."  
"You love each other?"  
"We do. And after all what had happened, I will not give her away again, not even for the order." That was hard to say but Obi-Wan had made his priorities long years ago when he allowed Mi'sandaj and himself to love each other.  
"So leave the order with her you would? But let the fallen padawan leave the order I don't want. Keep an eye on her we must. But not stay she will if you leave, right?" Yoda shook his head.  
"I guess she will do not, no." Obi-Wan agreed with everything Yoda said. "So what's the plan?"  
"In the order both of you will stay."  
"And our relationship?" Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow.  
Yoda smiled: "Relationship? Not know anything about a relationship between you and padawan Mi'sandaj I do. Do you master Windu?"  
Mace made a innocent face. "Me, no." But than he added with a serious face: "Keep whatever you both do outside the temple, if anybody gets knowledge of you, even we can not protect you than!"  
"I know. Well, thank you than." He said surprised and bowed deeply. 'Who would have expected that?' He thought and after a small nod of master Yoda, he turned around and walked towards the door.  
Suddenly Mace Windu called after him: "Obi-Wan - no children!"  
Obi-Wan smiled, turned his head and nodded: "of cause master!"  
  
On her way back to Coruscant Mi'sandaj was sad. On the small table the 5 lightsabers were placed by her side by side near the padawan chain and -braid. She took one of them and removed the brown leather cord. She touched it with her fingertips. The hilt was polished steel, the pommel at the lower end was a slanted cylinder only a tiny bit thicker than the middle part. A black leather string surrounded it there to get good grip. The top were two twisted, also slanted sleeves of metal, a slightly curved tip at each. The moment she had it in her hand, she felt immediately familiar with it. 'I bet the blade is purple. No wait. It's blue!' She switched it on, it WAS a blue blade. She removed her sith weapon which she would not use any more: "you will do no harm again!" with the blue blade she cut the hilt into pieces and took the crystal.  
Than she placed her old lightsaber at her belt and laid her eyes on the remaining 4 weapons. "Forgive Quinlan! You fought brave! Your death will always remind me not to let the dark side take me again"  
The sabers of the 3 padawan she would return to the masters who had lost their apprentice.  
At least she freed the blond braid from the broken pendant and caressed it gently "My dearest Obi-Wan..."  
Finally she stood up and entered the cockpit. "R6, I need a connection to the jedi temple. Tell them the lost one is about to return."  
  
Mi'sandaj landed in the hangar of the jedi temple. She left the cockpit, took the backpack with the lightsabers in it. Obi-Wan's Padawan braid was in a new pendant around her neck which she had crafted with help of R6. In her closed palm she carried her padawan chain. She stepped out of her vehicle.  
5 jedi were standing side by side in front of it. She took a look at them: the first was padawan Anakin Skywalker, who's face showed a smile. Right beside him, the blond, blue eyed man which she wanted to kiss again as soon as possible - jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Than there was a tiny, green whatever. She felt the greatest respect for him and also sympathy. 'Grand Master Yoda I guess.'  
The next one, a tall, strong, human man with dark skin and she felt respect to, but not that sympathy she had for the little one, this must have been Master Mace Windu.  
The last one was a huge Cel'Dor, she knew he was smiling although he had that mask upon his face. A warm feeling grew in her: the love to a father. Overwhelmed by her feelings she run up to him and fell around his neck, pressing her face against his chest and took a deep breath of his scent. "Master", she whispered into his tunic.  
Plo Koon was surprised, but than he embraced her, too.  
Mi'sandaj stepped back a few moments later and bowed deeply before the masters. "I'm sorry, I could not hold back myself." Than she hold out her hand to hand over her padawan chain to Master Plo. But he closed her fingers around it again. "Keep it, my padawan." Mi'sandaj nodded an pined it into her hair behind her right ear.  
Yoda smiled, even Mace Windu did, too. "Welcome home padawan, good it is that returned you have finally where you belong to."  
  
In the evening she laid down in her bed. Satisfied she wrapped one strand of hair around her fingers.  
She had rejoined the order and Master Plo had taken her as padawan again. Obi-Wan told her, they were allowed secretly by Yoda and Mace to keep up their relationship secretly. And step by step she could now let the pain into her hard, accept what she did and release it again with help of her Obi-Wan.  
The lighsabers she had brought back to the masters. Her memories of her life before she was taken by Tyranus were lost forever. But that did not matter.

She felt complete now.  



End file.
